


流年

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 讲一个70年代的故事，有点甜的虐文；是高栾的故事，也不只是高栾的故事，希望各位喜欢。





	流年

村东头的傻子死了。  


我六七岁的时候他刚来我们这村子，早先人不傻，来的时候村里人都说见到那广播里的人物了，说话特别可乐。有人问他点什么，他也很热心很认真地回答。可他是四旧来我们这改造的，也没人敢跟他说话。有的小孩子跑过去听他讲笑话，也会被家大人扯回来打屁股。我那时小，很多事都不记得了，现在只记得隔壁二喜震天响的哭声，还带着几声“就是厉害！和广播一样！”的反抗，很快也被哭声代替了。  
我们住得近，家里分工的地也挨在一块，经常能看见他。他老是戴一副眼镜，不太抬头，手里夹着一本书，什么相声什么的，我也不认得。我不敢和他说话，他也不主动同我说话。经常我俩就一块坐在树荫底下，他看书我看他，虽然没话说，但是和他呆在一块就感觉很舒服。他偶尔还会写信，露出温柔甜蜜的笑来，估计是给他对象的，只不过净是寄信没有回信了。  
小孩子的时间总是过得很快，我天天下河摸摸鱼，地里拔拔草，一晃就过了新年。这个年过得很静，只是广播里滋滋啦啦的响着“恭贺新春”“破四旧”声音，没有鞭炮声，年夜饭也吃的紧紧巴巴的。开春我们村里来了个新支书，一起来的还有一批年轻人，我没念过书，只听说他们叫知青什么的。他们的到来让村子热闹起来，每天带着我们背口号标语，教我们跳“忠”字舞，告诉我们这都是进步的象征，小孩子要多学习多上进，回家带着家人一起背书，一起跳。  
我听得懵懵懂懂，回家就把这事抛到脑后去了。晚上我正抱怨今天又只有苞米棒子吃，突然白天教我跳舞的大姐姐带着几个比我大点的孩子就冲了进来，二喜也在其中。姐姐完全不是早上乐颠颠的表情，仿佛整个脸都扭曲起来，一张嘴能吃人似的，就像画报上的恶鬼。我惊恐地躲到桌子后头，茫然地看着爹娘哭着给她磕头。“革命不是请客吃饭，你们这样就叫反动。谅你们初犯，下次可就要接受教育了！”那恶鬼拧身出了房门，二喜往我家门口啐了几口也跑了。娘慢慢站起身，罚我晚上不让吃饭，爹靠在炕头抽旱烟，半晌才吐出一句，“儿啊，该懂事了。”我其实不明白究竟怎么了，只是爹娘卑躬屈膝的背影深深印在了我脑子里。  
不多时外头又吵嚷起来，可没人敢探头出去看，只听那个女声一直在喊臭老九，破四旧。第二天我们下河摸鱼，才听二喜骄傲地说，他去把广播里那个人家砸了，因为他吃饭之前没跳舞。我浑身冒出冷汗，不敢多说话嗯嗯啊啊应付过去。晌午时候二喜带着我们要去接受教育，我吓了一跳，呼吸都不顺畅起来。到了村委院子才知道，不是教育我，而是教育那个广播上的人。  
看着二喜冲到前头往那人身上砸烂叶子，我心也跟着揪起来，这样好的人为什么也要挨骂，二喜明明也喜欢他，怎么现在全都变了。身边充斥着“揍他”“臭老九”“让他滚”的骂声，我只觉得头发晕，天都黑了似的。  
原来我晕倒了，在床上养了半个多月。二喜来看我，说广播里那个人接受了半个月的再教育，现在已经改邪归正了。我笑笑敷衍过去。送走了二喜，娘告诉我，广播里那个人疯了，每天不劳动就在地里瞎跑，直着身子往河里下，当着女人就拉屎撒尿，估计是受了刺激癔病了。我不敢相信，又躺了几天，刚能下地就跑到他家去看他，我还是第一次进他的门，院子里东西归置得很好，完全不像我们村里没婆娘的男人。只是现在到处都是屎尿，还有些破碎的鸡蛋和烂菜叶扔在地上。我小心地绕过这些东西，屋子里黑漆漆的，家具碎片支楞着，广播里那人就坐在墙角，看见我了，就冲我嘿嘿傻乐。完了，这人是真疯傻了。  
外面又传来哄闹声，我慌忙躲起来，一个带着红袖标的人冲进来扯出傻子，嚷嚷着不信他傻了，指挥人用石头扔他，棍子打他，捡起地上的烂菜就往他嘴里塞，可傻子也不反抗，只是嘿嘿地乐。我看得难受，眼泪将要掉下来，却也不敢出声哭，更不敢出来护着他。我那时八岁，头一次清楚地认识到，我是个懦夫。  
之后几年所有人都过得浑浑噩噩，每天小心翼翼地活着，没心力去理会别人。后来突然有一天，全村的知青都走了，村支书在村口放了几挂鞭炮，竟是比过年还热闹。村委会组织我们孩子赶紧念书考学，我想起傻子夹着的书，写出的好看的字，才惊觉我已经好久没见过他了。我背着爹娘跑到他家，院子里已经杂草丛生，器具都破烂了，到处倒着，墙上净是些污渍，我也不想深究到底是什么。屋子里还是黑漆漆的，阳光总也照不进去似的，我探头进去，一股腥骚味直冲鼻尖。我难以忍受，捂着鼻子扔下一句“叔我要上学去了”就跑了。第二天我娘在我家院门口捡到了一摞书，干干净净，上面还有钢笔字的标注，字体有点眼熟，可我也想不起来在哪里见过。  
我考上大学那天全村都沸腾了，爹娘高兴得摆了三天宴席，我没看见傻子的身影。临走前一天娘给我收拾好了包袱，突然跟我说，“儿啊，去看看你傻叔吧。这些年他也出门，可总不见好似的。”他们已经把这当成傻子的姓了。傻子的院子又恢复了整洁，可屋里还是黑漆漆的，我擦了一根火柴进屋，没见傻子的身影，炕上摆着一个盒子，里头是一支钢笔，旁边一张纸条写着“恭喜”，竟是傻子留给我的礼物。回家我细细端详这件礼物，发现盒盖上似乎有字，“赠吾什么峰”，落款已经磨没了，什么也看不出。  
我很珍惜这件礼物，大学里一直带着，放假回家也想着给傻子带城里的东西当礼物。  
可就在我大三那年的暑假，傻子死了。  
之前连着下了一周的雨，那天刚刚放晴，天空蓝得通透，白云在微风中翻卷着。妈做了红烧肉让我端给傻子吃。我去的时间他还很乐呵，眼角的纹路都挤在一起，像个70岁的老头，等我给他摆好碗筷去叫他的时候，他已经没了呼吸。  
悲伤一瞬间笼罩了我，我根本喘不过气，大脑一片空白。我又昏倒了，这回在家躺了一个星期，等我痊愈，傻子的后事已经办完了，只是东西还没收拾。村支书说村里就我和他关系不错，让我去给他整理。我木然地点头，一点点归置傻子的遗物。他其实没有多少东西，好书好本好笔都陆陆续续给了我，只剩一些翻得破旧的相声书和保存得很好但是已经泛黄的私人信件。我慢慢地翻这些书和信就像重新认识了那个广播里的人。

高峰：  
见字如面。我在南方适应得很好，这边人不太懂相声，可很多人都在广播听过我们。我很骄傲。他们知道我是栾云平都很热情，说我有文化，给我帮忙，还分了不太重的活给我。虽然日子不像在城里，但是还算很顺利。只是这边冬天不烧炭火，洗衣服很冷，手上生了冻疮，你可以寄点药膏给我吗？另，你的分配方向下来了吗？我很想你，希望我们可以分到一起，这样日子怎么都不会难过了。  
栾云平  
1972年12月6日

高峰：  
展信好。我疼惜你受冷落，但我们只能坚强。很难过我们不能在一起生活，但我们要坚持对生活的热爱，对相声的热爱。你的药膏很好用，希望你去东北也带了。最近气氛很是紧张，我期待我们再次相见的日子，我们可以去你的家乡定居，我还没有到过天津呢。总之我们都要坚强。  
栾云平  
1973年3月5日

……

【信件退还】  
云平：  
见字如面。我很想你，很久没有收到你的信了，我这边有些事情，大约没机会给你寄信了，我很思念你，希望一切快些结束。我们随便去哪里都好，我想吃你做的炸酱面了。  
高峰  
1975年2月17日

【信件退还】  
云平：  
又到你的生日了，祝你生日快乐，不放弃对生活的热情。  
高峰  
1975年3月20日

……

高峰：  
展信好。我很久没有收到你的信件了，你还好吗？生日有人一起庆祝吗？恭喜你又长了一岁！我这里一切都很混乱，我有些不安，不敢再悄悄练活看书了。我很想你，期待与你重逢，天津很好，我很期待一幢小房子。我们都要坚强地生活。  
栾云平  
1975年6月15日

……

【信件退还】  
云平：  
我已经很久没有你的消息了，我很想你，你还好吗？还记得我与你提过的小萝卜头吗？他考上大学了，我身边没剩下什么了，只好把你送我的笔送给了他。他很上进，有机会我们要一起见见，你会喜欢他的。  
高峰  
1986年6月24日

……

【信件退还】  
云平：  
我很想你，期待你的来信，我在这边很好，你呢？你想到我这里生活吗？我让萝卜头接你过来好吗？生日快乐。我很想你。  
高峰  
1987年3月20日

……

【信件退还】  
云平：  
生日快乐。我很想你。  
高峰  
1988年3月20日

【信件退还】  
云平：  
生日快乐，我很想你。相信你还记得我们早些年学的英文吧，我很想告诉你：I love Luan Yunping forever. 希望你能接受我这个年过半百的老头，还愿意继续和我搭档说相声。  
高峰  
1989年3月20日


End file.
